


Sweet Surrender

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Shiro is trapped and held captive by Sendak. But as he is held captive, the clones decide to come and play with him with pleasure.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I did tag sendak x shiro, and there wasn't a clones x shiro tag, so be prepared for a lot of self loving.

He found him and he didn't think it would be possible, but Keith found him. Relief was all he ever felt and he drove Red fast to the small battle cruiser coming their way. There wasn't any doubt about it and it had been many months since he searched for Shiro. Keith found him and he was taking Shiro home back with him to the Castle of Lions. There was a sense of comfort that filled Shiro's heart and mind that he would finally be home when he saw the light of the red lion's eyes in front of him. It wasn't a dream and he could rest easy. Shiro was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to be home and to sleep. 

The memory lapses of being on a Galra cruiser and the harsh battle against Zarkon was taxing on his mind heavily. The gaps in his memory felt bigger the more he tried to remember what had happened and it didn't make any sense. He felt so confused and he had to escape that place. He escaped to a cold icy planet. The icy planet was harsh, yet he had friends to help him out and reach home. He had to get back to them, his friends, his home, to Voltron. 

Keith eased him back onto their ship and he had all sorts of questions to ask of him yet, all Shiro could do was cling onto Keith. He couldn't help it, having no food or water in that small battle cruiser for seven days was brutal for him and made him weak. He made it to his room and he collapsed onto the bed after Keith left him to his lonesome. He wouldn't know how to explain to others how he appeared on that Galra cruiser when he should have been back with his friends safely after the battle with Zarkon. It didn't matter anymore as fatigue and exhaustion washed over him in huge waves. He let sleep take over him and relief washed over him like a pair of open arms and he welcomed that very embrace. He could worry about all of this in the morning. 

\----------

And that was all the video feed he received. He watched in horror when Sendak showed it to him. He couldn't believe this was happening and he should be there in that battle cruiser. He should be there when Keith helped him get to his room. He should be there, but he wasn't. Instead, Shiro was held captive here, wherever here was while he saw his clone taking his place instead. He wasn't sure when, but he woke up here, surrounded by "clones" of himself. It was uncanny at first, having been stared at by multiple mirror versions of himself. And the worst was that they obeyed one person and that person was Sendak. The last time he ever encountered him, Sendak was blasted into space when he was still in that tube when Shiro had his panic attack. Shiro couldn't figure out how Sendak survived through space and landed here, but it didn't matter now. He couldn't believe they made clones of him, yet a part of him suspected that they did something as he couldn't remember that time he was their prisoner. 

Shiro ran at first. He ran as far as he could, but where would he go? He could only go so far and there wasn't a ship to fly himself out. In the end, they caught up to him and pinned him down. He tried to resist and fight back, but these clones were stronger than he was. He had been exhausted before waking up and he barely had the strength to fight three clones of himself. He made his first escape somehow with luck when the clones trusted him to not do anything. They brought him back and chained him down. He saw the amused expression on Sendak's face when he was forcibly brought back. 

"Leaving so soon? Amuse yourself with your… _self_ …" Sendak only laughed. 

He moaned when hands touched him and his body reacted against his will. There were four or five of them, surrounding him. Shiro felt enveloped by such heat among bodies rubbing and touching against him that he let out a sharp gasp. It was dizzying and Shiro never thought he would be kissed and touched by clones of himself. His battle suit was discarded awhile ago and his Galra arm disarmed so it wouldn't activate. The clones had a way of pleasing his body in such a way that Shiro couldn't resist any of them no matter what he would do against them. His body felt hot as their hands touched him and caressed him in the right spots, teasing Shiro. 

"Be a good boy for Sendak, won't you, Shiro?"

"You don't have to fight anymore. You will feel good soon."

"Just give in. We can comfort you as much as you want."

"We can help you feel good…"

Shiro felt lips against his own and he was being touched by several others. He was on a bed of some sort and he was surrounded. The clones retained both their arms and Shiro couldn't fight against them. They were stronger than he was and they exhausted him. They continued kissing him and touching him. They teased his body, making him tremble and whine before them. Shiro couldn't help the fact that his body felt good and he hated that. One grabbed his length and gave it a few strokes until he was fully erected, making Shiro tremble and squirm, much to his discomfort. His cock felt good with each fast stroke and he was already leaking precum. He liked the feel of their hands on his length and he felt another pair of hands teasing his balls with each careful stroke. Each of their touches had him close to a euphoria that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was so close. With just a few more strokes and touches, he could feel himself so close and a part of him wanted to cum. 

"Well well, this is a sight to behold before my very eyes." 

Shiro hated that voice and he glared at Sendak who stood a few yards away from him. Sendak looked amused, watching him being smothered by his clones. Shiro figured that Sendak captured and brought him here. He didn't have to ask Sendak how he got here, and he assumed so since he couldn't escape. Afterall, he had no lion to bring him back and there was no way of contacting his friends. In a way, it was the perfect place to have Shiro captive here. Shiro tried to convinced the clones to help him, but they didn't and couldn't help him. They only listened to Sendak and they only ever wanted to please him. They greeted him as their master and it was even stranger to see his versions of himself greet Sendak. And Sendak was just as strange, greeting them back. But he saw how Sendak treated them as though they were his pets and nothing more. They were his and they liked the sense of belonging to Sendak. Shiro only ever remembered the times where Sendak was cruel to him and the living nightmares of it all. He didn't want to be anywhere near Sendak. 

"How do you feel, being ravaged and tainted by your very own self? They're quite pleasing, no?" Sendak laughed as he reached out and grabbed one of the clones as he came closer to them. The clone in particular moan in delight when Sendak manhandled him roughly.

Shiro could talk if he could, but he was in a position that he was occupied with the other's dick in his mouth. He was on his back when one of them decided to thrust inside his mouth while another sucked him off at the same time. He couldn't concentrate and he barely saw out of the corner of his eye as the clone greeted Sendak with leisure, taking Sendak's length out of his pants and began licking up and down his length. Sendak hummed in delight as the clone stroked him with two hands. Another joined in and Sendak liked the view of two clones hungrily taking his cock in their mouths, both licking the sides of his length. 

After Sendak had his thrill, he set up a projector of sorts and played another clip like the one before, showing Shiro of how much progress the clone had done, infiltrating Voltron. Shiro couldn't concentrate as the clones played and teased with his body as the video played before them. The clone on screen was a spitting image of himself, standing on the bridge alongside the paladins, Allura, and Coran. It was too eerie and Shiro would love nothing more than to punch Sendak. There was a way back and he had to figure out how. He had to figure out how to come back to them and take back his place. 

But, Shiro could barely keep up as he couldn't watch anymore. It was taxing every time. Sendak taunted him whenever he came by and it pleased him to see Shiro exhausted by his clones. The leader and black paladin former Champion was here again in front of Sendak and all Sendak ever wanted was to have him back again and claim what was rightfully his. Afterall, Sendak wanted what he once claimed back and he was pleased to see Shiro in front of him. It was even better that Shiro had no way of leaving this place, surrounded by his clones. Sendak came moved closer to Shiro, tugging his hair to make him look forcibly upwards at Sendak. Sendak never was one to be gentle to him and Shiro was all too familiar with that rough treatment he received from Sendak as he felt his scalp burning from Sendak's tight grip. 

"You act as though you don't remember. You remember my words, don't you? What I said to you on your ship, alone in that corridor."

How could he ever forget, though Shiro as he gritted his teeth and he glared at Sendak as hard as he could. He remembered Sendak's words and despised them. Sendak taunted him in that dark corridor, but Shiro couldn't deny Sendak somehow. He hated that because what Sendak said seemed to ring true through his mind and soul. He didn't want to let Sendak's words get to him, and he tried to resist him and even now. For somewhere in his soul, Sendak had claimed him a long time ago. 

_"The empire broke you. Shaped you. Reformed you… Let's face it, you belong to the empire… You belong to me and only me… Come back to me...my Champion."_

_"N-no!!!"_

Shiro remembered and he didn't want to. He tried to glare at Sendak and he wanted so badly to punch him in the face. But that was usually hard when his clones would try to ease him and comfort him. He knew they shared his memories, but something happened to where they completely obey Sendak. He never acted like this before, and he had a hunch that Sendak manipulated them into being submissive. No matter how hard Shiro tried to convince the clones to help him, they would chose Sendak and they only ever wanted to please him. It made him feel sick when they wanted to belong to Sendak and be his. Shiro only assumed that the clones had never received the memories of how he and Sendak met. They don't know his cruelty against Shiro and what he did to endure it. 

"Let me go- ah! St-" Shiro could barely let out words as a clone, a black haired one, looking younger and no scars, claim his mouth with his own. Another same identical one held Shiro from behind and he felt hands on his chest, lightly tugging at his nipples and then pinching them. Shiro moaned as he tried to move those hands away, but he felt his chest being played with in harsh and gentle motions. He let out a gasp as he felt several mouths on his skin, kissing and sucking his hot skin. They were incredible and he had no way to fight them back. 

"We can please you, Shiro…"

"Don't resist us. Don't fight us. Let us relieve you…"

"Shhhh, he's watching us… We have to be good and show him a good time… Our master…"

"Be a good boy for us, Shiro."

Shiro hated to hear those identical voices that sound like his whisper sweet nothings to him and even more so, he hated hearing their voices calling Sendak master. He could barely breathe and he didn't know who exactly was touching him anymore. And their touches were never rough and never gentle either. They knew how to touch him right just as he would know how to touch them as well. They were all a part of him and his every being. 

_"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give in… they hadn't hurt me… They only wanted to please me… Nothing more… They're victims… they're victims in all of this… "_

Slowly, Shiro lost himself to the ecstacy of his clones pleasuring him over and over. He forgot Sendak was there, watching the spectacle unfold before him, blooming like a flower in winter. Sendak merely forgot what he came to taunt Shiro with when he had something in mind, and he did remember. He brought another video feed of the progress of Shiro's clone successfully infiltrating the Voltron coalition. It looked so eerie that a fake took Shiro's place and convinced himself he was "Shiro". He looked at home with the paladins, smiling, laughing amongst them. He felt as though he was a paladin and most of all, he felt welcomed and warm. But the real Shiro here was pleased by his own clones and he pleased them as well. He couldn't escape from this place. And Sendak was pleased that Shiro was his to claim and he will claim him in the near future. 

"You seem to be busy here. I shall show you this another time… Champion…" Sendak left Shiro as he was. He was amused and pleased that the Champion was falling into his hands. No one would know Shiro was here, at this cloning facility out in the most farthest part of the universe. No one would know that Shiro was lost in his lust, being pleasured by his clones and he loved every minute of it. 

Shiro felt exhaustion over taking him even when he woke up. He was surrounded by his clones, all passed out around him. He was covered in sweat and cum. He had no clothes and so did the clones. He looked around and saw that Sendak was gone. He could escape, but he remembered that the last time was futile and the next would be just as futile. He was sure there was more to this place that he would like to think. He hadn't gotten very far last time and there had to be a ship somewhere. Sendak had to have one on this moon crater since he had to arrive here somehow. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms embraced him and a clone greeted him with that strange smile. Shiro wondered if he ever did smile like that before, oddly remembering his times on earth and after his breakup, he tried to sleep with a total stranger, smiling that fake smile. Remembering that memory did nothing for him now except feeling some sort of guilt and resentment. His memories from before were all jumbled up. 

Shiro was pulled into a chaste kiss and he barely resisted as the clone embraced him. This clone hummed in delight, pressing himself against Shiro. Shiro slowly eased him off and he heard the clone whine at him. There were several on the bed now, surrounding him. He liked this, this paradise. It was weird, a feeling of sweet surrender overwhelming him as he thought how nice it was to just stay here. He could just stay and play with them. 

Soon enough, the rest started to wake up. They looked to Shiro and they inched closer to him. Shiro couldn't do anything as he just let them touch him again. Each one kissed him and held him. They left fluttering kisses on his hot skin. It felt so delightful to be touched by those that looked exactly like him. Maybe he will eventually escape. For now, he could enjoy himself for the time being. 


End file.
